1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a strap mounted instrument support. More particularly, the present application relates to a removable, strap mounted instrument support configured to support a musical instrument, such as a guitar, in an upright position when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical instruments can be expensive, and musicians are constantly faced with hazards, (both in the home and at performances), which can cause damage due to a lack of protection when the instrument is not in use. Instruments, therefore, require protection (when not inside a case) and a stand is the preferred manner of keeping an instrument available yet secure. In the case of a guitar, musicians habitually lean the headstocks against walls, or lay them on floors, which can invariably lead to damage from falling or being stepped upon. Traditional instrument stands are free standing, usually collapsible devices which represent an additional equipment item that a musician is required to carry and store.
There are different types of stands which are retained on instruments, however, they are invasive and awkward to the respective instrument in that they require the user to dismantle and reassemble sensitive elements of the instrument possibly compromising their integrity and/or damaging them, while also making it a semi-permanent fixture in that it would require the same disassembly to remove.